


Acceptable Risks, a(nother) poem

by catonthepianostrings (SullenDragon)



Series: Sentinel Poetry (formerly "Affection In the Workplace") [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Poetry, darn you Canadian telly, this is not what my degree is for, what am i even doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/catonthepianostrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Jim's got them all lined out to be JimandBlair, no one knows -- officially, at least -- that they're anything more than work partners.  Jim's beginning to think that that might need to change, even if he doesn't think he's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Risks, a(nother) poem

that’s the way he is,   
he wants to be out there.  
he’s all free love and unconditional devotion,  
sharing his happiness with the world.  
but I can’t, just can’t bear to see him hurt.  
his academia might be enlightened,  
this is law enforcement, though,  
there’s a reason it’s called a bullpen;  
how quickly they could maul him!  
as strong as he is, he’d survive,  
put up with it for me...  
he shouldn’t have to.  
   
i don’t know how to keep him safe  
from harsh words and slanted looks.  
silent threats can only do so much,  
and i can’t always be with him,  
prrotecting him.  
wouldn’t he resent that, above all?  
he seems so soft to me, a puppy,  
inviting people in to scratch his belly  
and revealing vulnerable skin to their rough hands.  
   
but no, i know he’ll resent this far more  
than he would having to fight his own battles  
so we’ll do this,  
face it together,  
and i’ll never give him reason   
to doubt my love.

_hello, beautiful._   
_care to step into the light?_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Jim, I'm sorry I give you so many relationship-y hangups. :(  
> But it's all good now! They're gonna have a long road ahead of them, but they'll be together so it's fine. Any con/crit is totally welcome, or, you know, discussion of life in general. Peace, y'all.


End file.
